The present invention relates to multiple flash lamp assemblies and particularly to such assemblies which are mountable on a camera and capable of being electrically activated by the camera's power source.
Electrically-activated multiple flash lamp assemblies for use in photographic applications are well known in the art and include the examples described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,105 (F. D. Kottler et al), 3,598,984 (Slomski), 3,969,066 (Smialek). As defined, these assemblies are mountable on a corresponding camera and receive the required energizing electrical current from the camera's power source. In many recent camera designs, this power source is a piezoelectric crystal which, when mechanically actuated, supplies the multilamp array with a pulse sufficient to trigger one of the flash lamps therein. It will be understood from the following description that the present invention is preferably utilized with cameras which employ the aforedescribed piezoelectric source.
The instant invention represents a unique concept in multiple flash lamp designs by providing an assembly which utilizes several flash lamps which rely on capacitive discharge through the lamp's envelope to achieve ignition. This capacitive discharge in turn is the result of the lamp having received electrical current (or pulse) from a suitable power source (e.g. piezoelectric crystal) typically associated with many of today's cameras. The lamps as such are leadless and thus assure that the assembly will possess the highly desirable features of compactness, low cost, and ease of assembly and operation. As will be described, the present invention substantially overcomes the undesirable effect called "red-eye". "Red-eye" occurs during photographic exercises when a fraction of light which reaches a subject's eye is directed back in the direction of its origin. Because a high percentage of this light is at the red end of the radiant energy (electromagnetic) spectrum and further because the camera's lens is located immediately adjacent the light source, the lens records the subject's eye as appearing red. The present invention substantially eliminates this occurrence by adequately spacing the flashing lamp from the camera's lens.
It is believed, therefore, that a multiple flash lamp assembly possessing the above several advantageous features would constitute a significant advancement in the art.